


can we get a coffee or something

by nightofdean



Series: in love with an alien [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: As far as Bruce knew there wasn't a way he could mess up coffee with an alien prince.





	can we get a coffee or something

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this thing while listening to 'In Love With a Ghost' and 'Syros' etc titles are going to be inspired by them mostly

Bruce rubbed the pads of his fingers over his knuckles, feeling the scars and callouses left over from rough work and things decent people only spoke about in their homes. Today, the scars felt like prickly blisters, all pink and never healing right. He struggled to cover the evidence of his past as too many people, soft, breakable humans ran by trying to fix his mess. Bruce could feel the subconscious memory behind his eyes, the feel of pliable concrete under his knuckles and his own human mind rebelling at how easy it was. 

Bruce sat down at a small table at what was left of the outdoor seating of a cafe. There was miraculously still a ceramic container of sugar and a menu on the table, set up on the wrought iron table completely undisturbed. As if this small space had been protected during the chaos and destruction. Protected from the Hulk somehow. 

A cough sounded above Bruce's head, he looked at the source finding Thor. 

"I called your name many times." Thor said, an unidentifiable look on his face. If Bruce was being generous, which he rarely was, he'd say Thor looked worried. 

"Oh, sorry, I was just, uh, distracted." Bruce said, suddenly feeling a thousand miles from his body. Why did talking to Thor always make him feel light headed and ridiculous? 

A moment of silence passed between them, which felt agonizingly slow to Bruce, but was only a second in reality. 

"This is a, uh, cafe?" Thor said, snapping Bruce to reality. 

"Yeah, it's not open now though." Bruce said, now deeply wishing the cafe _was_ open so he could have the darkest bitterest coffee they had, to get his mind off what ever it was on. Hell, he was a mess. 

Thor shifted oddly, one foot to another, "Mm-maybe, you can show me what this Mi- I mean, coffee tastes like, when the cafe is open." 

Bruce almost chuckled at Thor's request it was so earnest and not at all worded like a request and sounded far more like a statement. 

"We don't know each other that well, Thor, but I guess I can show you what coffee is like."

As far as Bruce knew there wasn't a way he could mess up coffee with an alien prince.  

 


End file.
